


Aura (Baby you're so sexy)

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Kiho are hopeless, Lawyer!hoseok, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secretary!Kihyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Despite all that pain, I'm still in love right now.Monsta X - Aura - PIECE.





	Aura (Baby you're so sexy)

**Author's Note:**

> KiHo monthly / June / Canon smut.

Don't mix job with feelings, they said.  
Maybe Hoseok should have listened to his friends before making his best, and worst, mistake of his entire life.

KiHyun and him had met in High school, but barely talked or had a chance to know each other properly since they didn't share the same friends.  
Not that it mattered too much in the older's opinion. With only a look in KiHyun's direction, Hoseok knew his heart had a new and definitive owner, like a soulmate but in a different level. Maybe a crush, but a —lot— bit harder.  
After entering University, their patches never crossed again. Hoseok was pretty popular between boys and girls, and he had his fair amount of dates and one-night-stands relationships, but none could really win his heart or make him forget about that cute guy who still made his head spin, even just remembering the old times.  
College ended too, and soon Hoseok saw his future as a lawyer being enlightened by a great opportunity he never thought he would ever have.

Two years later, Son and Lee was a lawyer's office well recognized in the district of Gangnam, where the most influential people lived and you should be the best in what you did or better gave up.  
His friend and colleague, Hyunwoo, was indeed the co-owner of their lawyer's firm. For both of them, there wasn't a chance to turn back on what they already had worked so hard to build, so keep going as they searched for people who could work with them when they became so popular they couldn't keep up with all the work that needed to be done.  
That's how Hyunwoo found his secretary, MinHyuk, and a lawyer who was specialized in cyber-crime, JooHeon. The boy looked younger than he really was, and the dimples that made his way to his face every time the guy smiled gave the wrong impression: JooHeon was passionate and none shown more fierce than him when it came to prove their client's innocence.  
HyungWon came along when Hyunwoo -finally- started dating the male, after years of mutual pinning, broken hearts that weren't worth the pain, and many other things Hoseok was pretty tired of.  
ChangKyun was only added to the group when none of them was able to keep the webpage of the firm updated. Hyunwoo never felt like that was necessary —their office number was in the phone guide— but realized soon enough that that was the best way to ensure people would contact them.

As said, MinHyuk was Hyunwoo's secretary, but he was so good in his job, in the end JooHeon and Hoseok leaned on him to make their appointments and keep everything under control.  
That's why they decided to hire another person who could help with all the job that accumulated on MinHyuk's desk. The lawyers made the decision without Hoseok, since he was out of town for two weeks for his holidays.  
Maybe he should have guessed it but really, how many chances were there for MinHyuk to talk about 'Kiki' and for him to relate it to the one who still made his heart throb? A lot, Hoseok realized once he entered his office and no other than Yoo KiHyun gave him a welcome back.  
The lawyer wished he was still in bed, trying to make his vacations longer than they were. Or that his dreams in the middle of the night had transferred to the day time. Hoseok wished nothing more than that not being his real life.  
—Good morning, Mr. Lee. My name is Yoo KiHyun and from now on I'll be your personal secretary. As MinHyuk-ssi told me, you had just come back from your holidays so I hope you had enjoyed your time out of the office.  
Still shocked, the lawyer tried to play it cool and make good use of his best poker face.  
—Thank you, KiHyun-ssi. Do I have any appointment for today?  
Hoseok listened at KiHyun talking as he walked into his office direction, barely remembering to say hello to the rest of the staff, so concentrated on not forgetting what his secretary was saying.  
—Perfect, secretary Yoo. I'll call you if I have any doubt. Please, let me know if there's something, anything, I can help you with.  
—Okay, doctor Lee.  
Right after that, KiHyun left the room so Hoseok had it completely for himself to sigh in frustration.  
Why it should be him? Why his colleagues had chosen KiHyun for the job? None else had a better curriculum? The situation was so unfair and helpless Hoseok didn't know what to do. But even if he wished KiHyun to be out of the office as soon as possible, he knew there was no way convincing the rest this was a bad idea without explaining why he felt like that about the new employee. Unless Hoseok wanted some Lee MinHyuk searching for information and asking question after question about his crush, he hadn't any option but to try and get used to have KiHyun's presence in his daily routine once again.

—Are you okay?  
Both Hyunwoo and Hoseok were eating lunch in a restaurant near the Court, and the older had been looking in Hoseok's direction from time to time, finally giving up on being subtle and just asking right away.  
—Yeah, why?  
—You've been acting a bit weird lately.  
Hoseok tried to not scrunch his nose in annoyance. He knew what his friend was talking about. For the past few days, he had made his best on focusing on his work, since some of his cases were going to take time to be resolved and he needed to collect a lot of proofs to defend them. With his new assistant/secretary in the picture, everything seemed hard, tho, even harder than before taking his well-deserved holidays.  
The lawyer was conscious it wasn't KiHyun's guilt. He couldn't be aware of how much on an effect he caused on his boss, so Hoseok only needed to be a big guy and get his things together.  
—I've lost my magic, you think? —the blonde said, making a joke even tho he knew he wouldn't be able to distract Hyunwoo from the theme they were discussing.  
—I think you still have your magic. But maybe you lost your touch.  
He should have seen it coming.  
—What do you mean by that?  
—You know I'm not that good at details or anything feelings related, but your crush is pretty evident. MinHyuk told me he had seen some blushing and mumbling that's not your normal behavior.  
Whatever Hoseok had thought to say as an answer, he stopped right there and then.  
—My crush? What means that? I don't know what you are trying to say. I don't have a crush.  
Hyunwoo just gave the younger a glance before answering.  
—Don't think I've forgotten when you talked about some guy you have met years ago, that you liked but he would never pay attention to you. It's just one plus one.   
Hoseok should've known better than underestimate his hyung's memory.  
—You're right —finally, the blonde recognized his defeat—. KiHyun is the guy I was talking about.  
—And may I guess he still is.  
—Wow, Son Hyunwoo. I'm completely flattered. I didn't know you worried about me that much.  
—I'm your hyung, and I care about you a lot, so speak. We have time before the next session starts. My ears are yours.  
Hoseok mentally face-palmed himself for not seeing this coming. Really, had he thought MinHyuk wouldn't see right through him?  
—Okay, okay. I'll be honest with you.

—KiHyunnie~  
—Yes, MinHyuk-ssi.  
The slightly older man sighed and rolled his eyes at KiHyun's way to call him.  
—Are you busy right now?  
—Not that much, since lawyer Lee is out of the office. Why?  
—I don't know. I mean, you have recently started to work here and we haven't invited you to have dinner with all of us, as a welcome party.  
—Oh... I see. There's no need for you to do it, you know. I don't want to be a burden for anyone here.  
—Please, this is not a burden at all. We tend to hang out frequently but since Hoseokkie —MinHyuk kept an eye in each reaction of his work mate— just returned from his vacations, we haven't done anything.  
—Hoseokkie?  
—Lawyer Lee. He doesn't like being called that formally, so that's how we call him.  
—Oh, I see.  
—Are you okay with going out with us if Hyunwoo-ssi invites you?  
KiHyun seemed to think about it for a while, even if he really didn't have an option.  
—Yes, I'll be glad to hang out with you.  
—Cool! I'll let you know the details soon. By the way, your hair color is really pretty, KiHyun-ssi. Just like Hoseokkie like it.  
Taken aback by the sudden compliment, KiHyun didn't have time to give a proper answer when MinHyuk was already out of sight.  
—Was he for real?  
Slowly, his cheeks started to blush, a faint pink dusting them.  
KiHyun wasn't someone who would catch feelings easily, nor feel anything near love-struck seeing people for the first time. But maybe his heart was finally dropping the walls he didn't even know he had built in front of his gorgeous boss, who always gave KiHyun the impression that he had seen him before, but couldn't remember when or where.  
—KiHyun-ssi —JooHeon interrupted his train of thought calling his name from his office—, can you help me with something?  
—Yes, I'm going.  
That's what he chose: focus on his job before things could get complicated.  
Not like they weren't already.

Later that day, Hoseok had come back to the office, planning on continue working in his actual cases. Everyone had left hours ago to have dinner together and take a chance to get to know each other. For what he listened, MinHyuk said even HyungWon was going. That seemed pretty nice, but Hoseok declined insisting on how much work he had to do. KiHyun offered to stay there to help him, offer that the older rejected saying he could do it by himself.  
And maybe he was imagining it, but he saw disappointment and a bit of sadness on KiHyun's eyes.  
—You still have my phone number, Hoseok-ssi, in case you need me.  
—I know. Thank you. Enjoy your dinner.  
—I'll try.  
His secretary bowed as a goodbye before closing the door.  
—Okay, Hoseok. You can do this.

And that's how he found himself reading some information and typing a resume of everything in his computer.  
After a while, though, his eyes started to close at its own accord, and even if Hoseok didn't want nothing but to head home and sleep, he knew he couldn't.  
—I need a cup of coffee —the lawyer said while standing up and walking straight to the room they called kitchen.  
Making sure to put the exact amount of coffee and sugar, he waited for the water to boil.  
That was the moment KiHyun chose to make an entrance to the building, opening the glass doors with full force Hoseok didn't even have the opportunity to hide —in case it was a thief instead of one of his co-workers— before the man almost ran into him, collapsing in his arms.  
—KiHyunnie, are you okay?  
The pet name slipped out of his mouth and Hoseok only could see how the younger started to blush.  
—You should call me that more often, Hoseokkie —he giggled so cutely the older was really shocked.  
—You're drunk.  
—Only a bit. Hyunwoo-ssi didn't let me drink too much because tomorrow is Friday and we need to come to work.  
—Why did you come? —Hoseok made sure to have KiHyun's secured with his arms around his waist to prevent him from falling to the ground and slowly moved them to his office.  
—I wanted to see you.  
—Why?  
—Because- because I keep wondering where I've saw you before. But I can't really remember. You're so- so good looking I can't believe how I could have forgotten your face.  
When both of them were finally seated, Hoseok had the opportunity to fully understand what KiHyun was saying.  
—I guess you don't have the perfect memory you always brag about.  
—Hey! —his secretary slapped him in the face, or tried, since he barely touched his cheek—. Don't take advantage of my state.  
—I promise I won't.  
—Hoseokkie~  
—What.  
—I think I like you.  
If KiHyun said another thing after that phrase, Hoseok didn't know it. The only sound he could hear was his heart thumping in the middle of his chest, like it was trying to set free of its cage.  
—Why?  
His eyes were fixed in the wall in front of him, but he couldn't register anything at all, his mind a mess and his feelings, even more.  
That's why he didn't see KiHyun moving closer to him until he was seated in his lap.  
—Do you really don't know why could I like you?  
Hoseok's breath got caught in his throat. Now that his crush was right in front of him, his mind gone completely wild.  
—No —he said in a whisper, not breaking eye contact in a brief moment of bravery—. Could you tell me?  
—I think I can show you more than what I can explain with words.  
Hoseok's brain didn't have time to register his words before KiHyun was kissing him in a way that took his breath away.  
Soon enough, Hoseok forgot how to keep his feelings at bay and just let them guide him through the motions.  
—I like you too.  
Trying his best not to make KiHyun fall to the ground, Hoseok put his legs around his waist, not breaking the kiss and walking to his leather sofa.  
They kept kissing as the older pushed his secretary against the cushions, not before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.  
Soon enough, both of them needed to breath, opportunity Hoseok didn't waste and quietly and hungrily looked up and down KiHyun's body.  
—I've imagined you like this for so many years. I can't believe this is finally happening.  
—And why did you stop then?  
—You're so perfect, KiHyunnie, you need to be appreciated.  
Lust was what the younger's eyes reflected, desire and lust for the man that was above him.  
—I would prefer to be fucked, you know. Let words for another time. I'm so hard I can't wait anymore.  
Hoseok was a bit surprised after listening those dirty words leaving that pretty little mouth, but he was about to lose his mind as his dick throbbed inside his pants.  
—Your wish is my command.  
Hoseok positioned himself between KiHyun's legs, slowly grinding his pelvis against the other’s body, his back arching as their dicks touched trough the fabrics.  
—Please-  
With his hands, the younger tried to unbutton Hoseok’s pants, failing as his fingers couldn’t properly grasp it. It was the right decision, though, because that way the lawyer understood exactly what he wanted and helped him to take off his clothes.  
This time, their kiss was fierce, none of them wanting to lose against the other. But KiHyun had to let Hoseok win the moment one of his hands started to move up and down his tights.  
KiHyun's skin was perfect, the older thought as he maped every curve of his legs, quietly memorize each one of his reactions to his touch.  
By instinct, his fingers found the dip where his pelvis connected with his legs, and his dick soon enough. Even if he didn't intend to see it, Hoseok couldn't stop from wandering down KiHyun's body until they reached what he had in his right hand.  
—Beautiful —he said in a murmur as he started to pump it in a lazy pace.  
Hoseok played carefully with the slit and spreaded the pre cum that oozed from it around the head.  
—Hoseok, please-  
It felt like reading the other's mind, since his secretary didn't need to say it out loud when the blonde was already tightening his grip and changing the angle of his pumps.  
—You like it?  
—Nggg-  
Hoseok saw as KiHyun's chest and face flushed with a deep shade of pink, sweat making his skin glow under the light of the lamp.  
It wasn't on his plans, but fuck it if he didn't follow his desire right now.  
Without further ado, his mouth found his way around KiHyun's hardening member, humming as he tasted the salty flavor of it.  
He played with his tongue, giving pressure all the way up one of the throbbing veins, making the younger release a high pitched groan.  
—Hyung-  
Oh, that word sounded like the most alluring mermaid song. And that itself made Hoseok bolder than before.  
Even given the awkward position, he pushed two fingers inside KiHyun's mouth, who started to cover them with saliva, knowing, and expecting, what his hyung wanted to do next.  
When ready, Hoseok continued working with his mouth around KiHyun's shaft, his fingers now pushing slowly against his hole. His body reacted at the stimulation with a tremble that made his back arch.  
That moment Hoseok decided to take his time prepping KiHyun for what was about to happen, while finally pushing down his pants and underwear, all at once, releasing his cock in one fluid motion.  
Of course, at the sound of a zip being undone, the younger's attention perked up.  
—Oh my God!  
Hoseok's shaft was huge, that was the first thing KiHyun could think about as he observed how it curved against the lawyer's stomach, obviously hard.  
—Don't worry, babe —the blonde smirked, pleased with the other's reaction—. Let me do my magic and sure you'll enjoy every inch of this  
—Shut up!  
His eyes said what he couldn't aloud.  
Not that Hoseok was complaining at his obvious orders.  
While they were talking, though, Hoseok's fingers were working on KiHyun's hole, and he finally realized it the second they were out of it.  
He didn't have time to ask for anything, before the older was pushing at the tight ring of muscles, trying not to hurt him more than necessary.  
Slowly but surely, Hoseok made his way inside KiHyun's body until he was balls deep inside, panting and grinding his teeth to stay still. The way those walls tightened around him made his mind dizzy, the feeling so delicious he wished he could be like this for ever.  
—Are you okay? —He finally asked, as his partner didn't say a word.  
—Yeah. I need you to start moving and actually doing your magic.  
If that was what KiHyun wanted, he wasn't going to deny it, but to make sure he will like it so much he would be begging him to go faster and harder in no time.  
His lips kissed KiHyun's neck, dragging his teeth down his collarbone, finding his nipples in the process.  
If the younger wasn't feeling pleasure before, now he was about to combust with the way Hoseok sucked his nipples with the exact pace he pulled and pushed in and out his body.  
—Fuuuuck. More! —KiHyun screamed when a sudden rush of pleasure traveled through his spine, his vision white with renewed lust.  
Not finding enough friction, KiHyun started to grind his pelvis, his ass moving down Hoseok's dick when the other was pushing up, their bodies clashing, lewd sounds filling the room as the smell of sex clouded their senses.  
—Be a good boy and beg for more. I know you can be louder, KiHyunnie.  
—Yes, hyung. I need you. I want to feel you in my throat. Help me forget my name, but remember I'm a slut for your cock. Oh, it feels so good. More, more, hyung-  
Hoseok's dick twitched at those words of encouragement, finding the right angle to press against KiHyun's prostate and keep touching it until he knew his secretary couldn't hold it anymore.  
—Hoseok!  
His orgasm caught him out of guard, white stains painted their stomach as KiHyun let his body relax after such an amazing sex.  
Trying not to hurt him, Hoseok kept with his erratic movements until he found his release, his body going limp with a pleasure he hadn't felt in a long time.  
Trying not to crush the younger with his weight, the blonde made an effort and pulled out of him, falling to the ground with a thud.  
When both of them recovered their senses, cleaned themselves with tissues Hoseok found in his desk and made the silent decision of get dressed, try to leave the room as tidy as possible before heading out of the building.  
—Do you want me to leave you at your house? —the blonde asked once they reached his car.  
—I can't believe you gonna drop me at my door without a second thought.  
—What do you mean by that? I want to make sure you arrive to your house safely.  
—But I have questions! You said you've dreamed about what happened. I need to know what do you meant with that.  
—Can you just forget what I say? —Hoseok didn't like the way that question made him feel. That implied KiHyun really didn't have any memory about them years ago, and that was hurtful enough. He didn't want to embarrass himself further recognizing how of a loser he was for continue with his platonic feelings for him.  
—No. Because I really like you. And I want to understand. And I won't stop until you tell me the truth.  
Maybe that was a mistake, but against his better judgement, he finally let his heart speak with honesty.  
—I love you, okay? I've loved you from the first time I saw you in High school, with your thick lenses and your absurd love for studies, while I just wanted you to notice me and just talk to me in classes, or at least at lunch or breaks. But you never did it. That's why I didn't want to speak about this, because now you'll think I'm a loser.  
His eyes were downcast, his mind praying for the ground to swallow him whole. That's why he didn't see the change in KiHyun's expression.  
—So I wasn't wrong. I really had seen you before. I can't believe you are that guy I thought was unreachable back in High school —he smiled sadly—. We're stupid, aren't we? I can swear I never thought you liked me back. And when I started College, and didn't see you around anymore, I gave my best to forget you. So when I saw you here, the idea of you being the same guy never crossed my mind. Please, forgive me, Seokkie. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you too.  
Even if his brain screamed in alarm, Hoseok couldn't stop his heart from being filled with hope. So he straightened his posture, his eyes finally looking directly at KiHyun's.  
—This is not a joke, right? Are you for real? Cuz I won't-  
KiHyun wasn't good at being patient, and kissing his hyung was the best way to stop him from continuing talking and hurting both of them in the process.  
—I love you, Lee Hoseok —he mumbled onto his mouth—. Now let's go to your place so we can make it up for all this years.  
Their lips moved lazily, not fully wanting to break the kiss.  
—Only if you promise me you'll never leave me alone.  
—Of course I won't.  
—Okay. But don't complain when you walk funny tomorrow —Hoseok said in a whisper against KiHyun's ear.  
—Let's see if I'm going to let you top all night.  
The older stopped in his tracks by hearing what KiHyun had just said.  
—You-  
—Just kidding! Come on, hurry up!

And, if MinHyuk saw KiHyun walking around in a weird manner the next morning, it was between him and the black mail he kept under seven keys just waiting for the right time to be used.

**Author's Note:**

> So... if I'm completely honest, it took me like forever to finally end this. I haven’t written smut for a while, so please forgive me if I made some mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading it~ See you soon^^


End file.
